onceuponatimefandomcom-20200223-history
Protection Spells
Protection Spells are spells featured on ABC's Once Upon a Time. They first appear in the sixth episode of the second season. Some kinds of Protection Spells are also known as Cloaking Spells."And Straight On 'Til Morning", "Dark Hollow", Once Upon a Time, ABC - the same spell is referred to as a Protection Spell in "Lost Girl" History In the Enchanted Forest, Rumplestiltskin uses one of the Evil Queen's hairs to fashion a protection spell. When the queen tries to stab Snow White to death, she discovers that the blade does Snow White no harm. Snow's husband, Prince Charming, tells the queen about the protection spell, and says that now there is nothing she can do in this world to hurt him and Snow White. However, on Snow White's wedding day, Rumplestiltskin shows up and informs the queen that, even though she cannot harm them in this land, she can still hurt them if she brings them to another land. Pleased with the news, the queen begins to set her new plans in motion. The Evil Queen casts the Dark Curse, transporting the inhabitants to Storybrooke, in a Land Without Magic. To keep her palace from harm, she casts a protection spell, encircling the entire castle, The spell is powered by a fire in the courtyard, and, as long as it burns, the shield will stay up. On a small island, her mother, Cora, casts a protection spell on her own, over a portion of the Enchanted Forest, which will remain unaffected by the spreading curse. This keeps herself and Hook protected from the curse, as well as various nearby residents. Although not touched by the curse, the subsequent people left behind in the Enchanted Forest are kept from aging. }} }} Following Hook's descent from the beanstalk, Cora confronts him about taking her cuffs and stealing her protection spell. Deciding Hook is no longer trustworthy, Cora severs ties with him. In Storybrooke, a mysterious stranger, Greg Mendell, drives over the town line, and crashes his car. The citizens of Storybrooke realize that whatever kept random people from stumbling into Storybrooke for twenty-eight years is gone now, thanks to the breaking of the Dark Curse. David and Mary Margaret learn about Regina and Cora's plans to find Mr. Gold's dagger and kill everyone in town. They turn to Mother Superior for help. Outside Mr. Gold's pawnshop, Mother Superior tries to use her wand to break through the protection barrier on the building and retrieve the dagger, but has no success. She informs them that Gold cast a protection spell on the building. In the pawnshop, Mr. Gold guides Emma into casting a protection spell by explaining that magic is not an intellectual endeavor, but an emotion one. Emma closes her eyes and erects a protective barrier over the shop, just as Cora and Regina arrive to take it down. In Wonderland, Jafar is trying to cast the Spell of the Three Genies, but it does not work. He notices that one of the genies in his possession, Will Scarlet, is resisting the spell, and the Jabberwocky offers to assist him. However, when she tries to read Will's mind to find out what the problem is, she is unsuccessful, and says that the Red Queen must have put a protection spell on Will. Unbeknownst to them, the real reason why she cannot read his mind is that Will is missing his heart. In Storybrooke, Mr. Gold is about to leave for Neverland, to help his family find his kidnapped grandson. He hands a paper to Belle, and tells her that it is a cloaking spell, which will make Storybrooke impossible for outsiders to find. After he leaves, Belle follows the instructions on the paper, and, through the use of Fairy Dust and an incantation, the town is surrounded by a cloaking spell. However, two people, John and Michael Darling, make it in just before the barrier seals off outside entry. In Neverland, Mr. Gold meets the Shadow, who takes on Belle's appearance, making Mr. Gold believe that he's experiencing a vision of her. Gold asks "Belle" if the protection spell worked, and she assures him that it did, and that everyone in Storybrooke are safe. Henry and Peter Pan travel to Skull Rock. To keep out anyone with a shadow, Pan draws a line on the ground just before the staircase. When Henry wonders what he's doing, Pan tells Henry that it's a protective spell. Shortly afterward, Henry's family reach Skull Rock, and discover that Pan's barrier is keeping anyone with a shadow out. Since Mr. Gold's had his shadow removed from his body, he manages to penetrate the barrier, while the rest of the family do the same after Emma and Regina combine their power to block out the moon so they don't have shadows. Henry and his family leave Neverland aboard the Jolly Roger. His adoptive mother, Regina, puts a spell on his heart, so that no one can ever take it. As Henry is alone below deck, Pan suddenly teleports himself aboard the ship and tries to take his heart, but is burned by the spell. }} }} Emma discovers that Zelena is working for Mary Margaret as a midwife. She rushes to Mary Margaret's apartment to apprehend Zelena, but she escapes. Emma says that she'll call Regina, as they need a protection spell around the apartment right away. Regina, who now knows that Zelena is her sister, casts a protection spell over the loft apartment a few days later. one that cannot be undone by blood magic. }} As the Spell of Shattered Sight is about to hit Storybrooke, Regina seals her son, Henry, inside her office with a protection spell, so that he will be locked in, and, more importantly, everyone else will be locked out. She uses the same method to seal herself inside her own vault. After the spell strikes, Regina regrets locking herself in the vault, but her attempts to exit fail. Emma and Elsa go to the vault where Regina is sealed in, and Emma uses her own magic, causing the protection spell to vanish in a bright flash. Meanwhile, Hook, under orders from Mr. Gold, goes to Regina's office to collect Henry. Hook manages to break the protection spell by using a potion, but Henry manages to escape. After the death of Ingrid, the Snow Queen, Emma discovers that she cast a spell on Storybrooke, which isolates the town from the rest of the world. Anyone who crosses the border will never be able to return. Robin Hood and his family are forced to leave town to keep his wife safe. Unbeknownst to him, his "wife" is actually Zelena, posing as Maid Marian. Belle discovers that her husband, Mr. Gold, has deceived her, and forces him across the town line, banishing him from Storybrooke. Six weeks later, Mr. Gold joins forces with Ursula and Cruella. Employing a combination of deception and subterfuge, Mr. Gold and his allies are able to break through Ingrid's spell and enter Storybrooke. Mr. Gold sends Regina, who is secretly infiltrating his group, to get a mysterious page from Henry's storybook. Regina lies to Mr. Gold and tells him that Emma put a protection spell on the page, and shows him a photograph of the page on her mobile phone, instead. Emma offers to track down Maleficent's lost daughter, Lily, and Emma and Regina go on a roadtrip. They travel out of Storybrooke, intending to use the Sorcerer's scroll to break through Ingrid's protection spell and get back in. The mission is endangered when Lily steals the scroll and heads off to Storybrooke on her own, but Emma and Regina manage to stop her in time. Together, the three women head back to Storybrooke. In the meantime, Maleficent is sitting in Regina's office, guarding Belle's heart, which was taken by Regina. Regina casts a protection spell on the office to keep Mr. Gold out. However, while the spell is able to keep Mr. Gold out, it does not account for the common thief, so Mr. Gold distracts Maleficent while Will Scarlet sneaks into the office through a window and takes back Belle's heart. }} In Camelot, the Darkness coaxes Emma to enter Regina's room and get the Dark One's Dagger, which is calling for her. Emma tries to take it, but it is shielded by a protection spell. The Darkness urges her to do away with the spell, but Emma refuses to use dark magic. Later that day, Mary Margaret and Lancelot enter the Jungle Dimension and find the altar where Lancelot and Guinevere found the dagger decades earlier. Lancelot tells her that the altar is shielded by a nasty protection spell, but Mary Margaret wonders if a person holding the dagger can be allowed past. }} To prevent Emma from returning the memories of what happened in Camelot, Hook, who is now a Dark One like Emma, steals Emma's dreamcatchers. Emma finds them hanging from the roof in the clock tower, and wonders why Hook would leave them in a place where she could so easily get to them, However, when she tries to reach out and grab one, a protection spell repels her hand. Since Emma is wearing an enchanted cuff, her magic powers cannot break the spell, but Henry uses a vial of potion to remove the cuff, which allows her to successfully retrieve the dreamcatchers. }} Effects *Allow someone to climb the beanstalk, *Protection from theft or harm, *Hide a location from the world, *Keep someone from entering a location, *Lock someone in. Used on *Beanstalk *Blanchard Loft *Dark One's Dagger *Dark Palace *Emma's dreamcatchers *Enchanted Cuffs *Heart Vault *Henry's heart *Jungle Dimension altar *The pawnshop *Prince Charming *Regina's office *Safe Haven *Skull Rock *Snow White *Storybrooke *Storybrooke General Hospital *Swan House *Zelena's heart Appearances References Category:Magic